


softie

by gentletaes



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Spooning, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 16:59:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13127820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gentletaes/pseuds/gentletaes
Summary: Neil recalls a few moments in time when he and Andrew were soft.





	softie

**Author's Note:**

> YALL MERRY FUCKIN CHRISTMAS THIS ONE IS FOR TAVIA MY BEST FRIEND I WAS LIKE “what can i get my bitch for xmas” BECAUSE IM 6000 MILES AWAY AND THIS CAME UP AT 1:30 AM SO HERE IT IS FUCK

There were few things Neil enjoyed more than the soft, tender moments with Andrew. Each stolen moment in the locker room, the court, the dorms, and then in their own home was a moment Neil wishes he could never forget. Soft, tender moments shared between them were moments Neil hoped Andrew was glad to have an eidetic memory.

Now, laying in bed, Neil recalls the first time Andrew kissed him in such a gentle way, not on the lips, that practically had the redhead reeling.

They had been in the car, on the way back to Palmetto, late at night, when Andrew’s hand was hanging in a way Neil thought to be quite precarious and rather inviting off the center console. Neil took the chance to take the rough, thick hand in his own wiry, battered one. Andrew stayed silent as he usually did but the way he let his fingers curl between Neil’s spoke volumes. There was no protest of any sort at the new kind of contact.

Neil can remember the way his chest bloomed with warmth, the way he looked out the passenger window so Andrew couldn’t catch the blush gracing his face. He was grateful it was dark out, because his face was absolutely burning.

What Andrew did next had Neil’s heart puttering so fast he had thought he might go into cardiac arrest. Andrew (with or without thinking, Neil didn’t know) had raised their entwined hands to his stupid lips and gave Neil’s stupid knuckles a stupid kiss. Neil didn’t dare say anything because he enjoyed it and hell if he let that moment slip from his fingers. There was a soft kiss to each of his scarred knuckles. The feeling of Andrew’s soft lips surrounded in a light stubble against each of his knuckles was so exciting for reasons Neil didn’t know. He didn’t care. He just realized that he loved it and wanted more.

Perhaps that moment was the “soft awakening”. Neil liked to think so, anyway, when he looked back on the defining moments of their relationship.

Soft touches came a tad easier after that, it seemed. It would be here and there when Andrew would come up to Neil, placing a hand on the small of his back protectively, sparking something similar to hunger or want in Neil, or sometimes it would be grabbing his hand for a second and giving it a squeeze, but whatever it ended up being, Neil could never complain. He could only stare, admiring his boyfriend. God, he was really starting to enjoy the title more and more each time he used it or thought it.

Neil could remember a particular night on the rooftop, after that time in the car, when it was cold out and Neil should have probably been wearing a jacket, but that’s what boyfriends and cigarettes were for, right? Warming up? Neil liked to pretend as much. It was late, but after a particularly rough bout of nightmares, the sound of being on the rooftop was more than appealing. Not even ten minutes later, Andrew was on his trail and joined him, properly dressed in sweats and a warm hoodie.

The blonde had sat down silently, taking his place by Neil’s side. Wordlessly, Neil slowly allowed himself to sink into his side, and Andrew wordlessly accepted him into his warm embrace. Neil remembers wondering, was he always this warm?

Neil can’t remember how long they spent on the roof, but he can recall how they exchanged a few smokes and a few kisses, can recollect how both of Andrew’s arms wrapped around him in a loose embrace, but one moment still stands out clearer than day from that cold night. Well over an hour had passed, Neil burrowed into the side of his well-muscled boyfriend, when said boyfriend began to pet Neil’s hair. His blunt nails scraped through his short, auburn strands, and Neil found it so relaxing, he had almost fallen asleep. He relished in the feeling of those gentle yet firm scratches, had practically leaned into his touch like a cat would into a human’s pet. Just when he thought he was at the peak of calmness, Andrew leaned down and placed a soft kiss to the crown of his head, and then his forehead. Neil had stiffened but quickly relaxed because holy shit yes more please. (He didn’t get more that night.)

After that kiss, Neil had easily decided that kisses not on the lips were climbing their way to the top of His Favorite Things list.

They were becoming visibly more domestic, especially after moving in together, and Neil couldn’t find it in himself to care because holy hell, he was enjoying it. He enjoyed the way Andrew looked all ruffled in the mornings, curly blonde locks a mess, voice deep and gravelly with sleep. Neil loved, most of all, the way Andrew would pull him back to bed when he attempted to start the day early.

Like now. Now, after spending a few moments to himself thinking about little moments in their relationship’s history, Neil was ready to start his day. It was snowy out, a winter morning, and Andrew was not having any of Neil starting the day insanely early when they were on a holiday.

Neil laughed as the familiar, strong arm of Andrew wrapped itself around his waist, pulling him against the blonde’s chest. “Mm,” Neil hummed. “Good morning to you, too.”

Andrew just grumbled, hoisting the covers back over the two of them. There was a soft mewl of an annoyed Sir and movement from a rearranging King and Neil giggled as Andrew kept the arm locked around his waist. The feeling of Andrew’s bare, broad chest against his own bare back was so thrilling even to this day. Neil’s heart skipped in place. Spooning every day never got old. He hoped it never would.

He reveled in the way he could feel Andrew’s ever-steady heartbeat press itself into his back, the way Andrew’s hand would ghost up and down his belly, fingertips dancing over his heated skin. He would cherish the way his head lay perfectly on the muscle of Andrew’s bicep as a makeshift pillow. He would adore the way he could feel his boyfriend’s breath on the back of his neck, the way it made the little hairs there rise to attention.

He would forever embrace Andrew and all of the little moments they shared together and the way they made him feel.

 

 


End file.
